Tainted
by honeybeeze
Summary: There were days where Naraku was whispering in her ear demanding for blood. She knew she was becoming diluted. But she kind of hoped he's also becoming diluted.


_There's a vulture on my shoulder_  
><em>And he's telling me to give in<em>  
><em>Always hissing right in my ear<em>  
><em>Like it's coming from my own head<em>

_-Fixed at Zero by Versaemerge_

* * *

><p>Sometimes she thought she was going insane. That maybe some how, her mentality had finally cracked after seeing so much blood and death for being so young. There were days where she would be washing her dishes only to see her fingers slicked with blood.<p>

Days were she would find herself covered in sweat with her heart thundering in her chest by just walking across the street. Days where a voice would whisper sweetly in her ear demanding for blood.

"You need to get away, Kagome," Her mother would say and rub soothing circles on her back.

_She should mind her own business_

Her fingers fisted as her jaw clenched.

"Shut up," She whispered.

_Slit her throat_

Her eyes burned as she willed the voice to leave.

_You've killed for less_

"Shut up!" She hissed, earning a laugh from the voice. But it finally did.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Her mother soft spoken voice made her look up. Her unkempt hair laid limply down as her brown eyes glanced at her mother's. She smiled before patting her mother's hand.

"I'm fine, really."

* * *

><p>What people don't tell you is the pure become tainted. No matter how much you try to wash the blood from a white shirt, its been tainted. No matter how hard you try to remove black from white, there is always a tint of gray in it.<p>

"You're the safest to have it, Kagome. Now that Naraku's been destroyed," Inuyasha handed her the jewel before turning away. His blood stained hands dropped it into her own. The swirl of black leaked out until a soft pink glowed.

"If you say so," She told herself she imaged the slight blackness that remained and the echoing of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Kagome?" She turned back to the girl, what was her name?<p>

_Does it matter?_

She scowled at the voice but smiled at the girl.

"What is that?" She pointed the orb sitting in the swell of her breast. Kagome placed a hand protectively over her necklace.

"Oh nothing," she turned away from the girl, pushing away the thoughts of paranoia.

* * *

><p>"Why does she care," She paced in her bedroom, biting at her nails. Laughter echoed.<p>

_Kill her_

The voice was so low and soft she thought it came from her own head. She shook her head.

"No,"

_She's asking too many questions_

She was shaking her head, grasping her hair, ripping it from the roots.

"What does she want?"

_Bleed her like a pig._

"Please,"

_Kill her_

The jewel bounced against the wall as she let a shriek out and still holding the chain.

"You-" Her breath was labored as she could hear laughter echoing in her small room.

It was a nightmare.

It was worse then any hallucination she ever had. In front of her stood Naraku, a film like vision of her nightmare. And yet it was not the first time she had seen him in present time.

"You don't rule me, Naraku," With steel in her words, she walked back to the jewel. Reaching down, she plucked it, purging the blackness that had started consume it.

"You cant control me, Naraku,"

* * *

><p>Sometimes she thought she was going insane. She could hear his cold laughter inside her, vibrating her organs. His words were inside her as though she had swallowed them herself. Sometimes he would tell her to kill someone and she would hesitate. She would hesitate and think how easy it would be to do just that. She was the pure one, that one to protect the jewel from becoming tainted. Yet she sometimes wondered how easy it would be to kill. Because of Naraku.<p>

_Don't blame me, Miko._

She wondered when she became used to the voice, like it would be odd if he didn't speak up.

_What's wrong, Miko?_

She wondered when he started to manifest himself. That it wasn't odd that she began to see him.

"Leave me alone, Naraku," He laughed and she could almost feel his breath on her neck.

_Come now, it cant be me. I've been good all day._

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. His being good meant only rude comments and no demands to murder. Just the occasional threat. She felt pressure on her shoulder, her neck snapping in response.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, Yuka," The nervous girl smiled before placing a book on the shelf. Why was Kagome disappointed? Did she actually think it was Naraku touching her?

"Who were you talking to?" Kagome smiled, her eyes glazing over. She should have known better then to talk to herself in public, even if she seemed like she was alone.

"No one, silly," She laughed which Yuka did as well, before turning away to find another book in the library.

_Girl must think your crazy _

He laughed and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Who would of that Naraku would laugh at his own lame jokes.

"I am crazy," She mumbled to herself after Yuka left.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired," She sighed laying on her bed. She turned her head towards Naraku, his thin form hovering over her.<p>

"Am I crazy?" She asked, not expecting an answer. She continued.

"Is this some hell I was forced into. To be stuck in a world that doesn't understand I went through except my worst enemy," She sighed, wanting to reach for Naraku's tumbling long hair. Wanted to reach for comfort. And she was stuck with her enemy.

"Or maybe I'm stuck in my own delusions because of all the death I caused?"

He was silent before she felt a soft fluttering across her arm. She opened her eyes staring into the blood red eyes. Goosebumps crawled up her arms as she felt his attempt at touching her again.

_Your not crazy_

She smiled. It was the first time she felt him touch her. First time he had attempted to comfort her.

"I must be if everyday your becoming more real,"

_Maybe your not so pure_

His sickly soft words felt too true.

* * *

><p>She wondered when things had started to change. When Naraku was no longer just a voice. When she was no longer that naïve child. That pure soul. When she actually enjoyed Naraku's presence because it told her the past was real. That she was strong, that she wasn't crazy for hearing his voice.<p>

"Naraku," She growled when she felt a breeze across her collarbone. He chuckled as his fingers trailed across and down her arm. When did he started teasing her with touches? Goosebumps prickled across her skin.

When did she start enjoying it?

_Poor little Kagome. So vulnerable._

She turned and swatted at his wandering hand, trying to hide her smile, but he always knew.

* * *

><p>Colors depict emotions; red for passion, blue for depression, and white purity. Alone white is pure. Yet when mixed black, it smears and dilutes. It was no longer pure and yet the black was no longer dark and now gray and no longer will ever be the same. She knew that must have happened to her. She was no longer pure but diluted.<p>

She felt fingers trail down her spine, dancing across bare skin. She sighed, her head thrown back.

"Kagome," His lips pressed against the hollow of her neck.

"Naraku," His hands slid across to her belly, feeling her ribs.

But sometimes she liked to think he was diluted as well. That he was no longer pure black but gray now. That even though he was real once again, that he could speak and touch her, that she would be the only that he would feel. That even though she had diluted the jewel, he was no longer after it. That he was diluted as well.

And by his now hot breath and no longer whispering for murder, she liked to believe she was right.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for no note in the beginning. But it would have ruined the effect of the story ^^. That song, Fixed at Zero, inspired this story :) I feel bad for all my workmates since they have to endure me listening to the same CD over and over again which has that song.<em>

_Please please review._

_I started this as a horror story of Naraku haunting Kagome's mind. Somehow turned into a romance. What an odd mix._

_For those who are waiting for Patience as an update... Sorry! Ive been stuck on this newest chapter. Take this odd story as a peace offering._

_Sorry if this story is confusing..._

_I would love some idea's for guys to set up with Kagome ^^. I just wont do Inuyasha since they end up together anyways lol_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._


End file.
